Hiroki Akita
Hiroki Akita (亞北弘樹, Akita Hiroki) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the son and only child of Jun and Rin Akita, husband of Takeo Aoki, and father of Satoshi Akita. He currently works as an ANBU captain. Background In the academy, Hiroki was chosen as the class rep for being the most looked up upon. He befriended Nao Shimizu when Hiroki witnessed Nao being bullied by their classmates for being 3 years younger compared to the rest of the class. Since then, Hiroki and Nao had remained best friends for the rest of the Academy and their lives. After graduating, Hiroki is assigned to a team with Nao and Chiharu Inoue led by Seichi. Neither Hiroki nor Nao has interacted with Chiharu since she has always hung out with other females in the class. During the bell test, all three Genin had slightly grazed the bell before falling on the ground landing with their hands above each other. Amused, Seichi congratulates the three for teaming up instead of competing for the bells. The team heads off to a celebratory lunch where they continue to bond. The Chūnin Exams proved difficult for Team Seichi. The first test involved a genjutsu-made maze where teams would have to find the exit. The second test was a Heaven and Earth scroll hunt on the rocky mountains. The third test was the traditional one-on-one battles. During Nao’s battles, Hiroki and Chiharu became concerned with Nao’s behavior. He began to speak harshly and mock his opponents while displaying an advanced set of skills. Hiroki remained victorious until the finals where he faced and lost to Nao. Despite losing, he was promoted to a Chūnin along with Chiharu and Nao. Days later, Hiroki is recruited to join the ANBU. Personality Hiroki is a gentle and kind-hearted man putting others before himself. He grew up in a nice environment with good friends and a supportive family. As a child, he became aware of how other kids were less blessed than he was and tried his best to stay as a good friend to them. He was often looked up to for his friendly and optimistic nature. In Part II, Hiroki is shown to be well-mannered. Despite being cheated on by Rui, he held no ill feelings toward her but proceeded with the breakup. He bonded with Takeo very well which caused him to sleep with the younger man. However, Hiroki suffers from constant blackouts and loss of memory, and he forgets meeting Takeo. He reunites with Takeo (in which Takeo doesn’t bring up their one night stand), and the two reformed their bond. During the Blank Era, Hiroki grows closer to Takeo as the two spend more time together. They pretended to be a couple and constantly flirt with each other. Hiroki eventually grew a real romantic interest in Takeo but worries that if he confessed, their friendship would turn sour. After confronting Takeo, Hiroki is relieved when Takeo also shares the same feelings, and the two began a real relationship. In the New Era, Hiroki is shown to be the more responsible father to Satoshi. However, he is often working or passed out asleep. Despite their limited time together, Hiroki maintains a good relationship with Takeo and Satoshi regardless. Appearance After entering the Anbu, Hiroki often wears the usual Anbu attire: black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder. Occasionally he wears a white cloak over his uniform and carries a tanto sword, which is usually strapped to his back. He also wears a dark grey beanie to conceal his bright colored hair and a porcelain mask, which seems to be based on a hare. In the New Era, Hiroki appears in a red-orange kimono, white hakama, yellow haori, white socks, and beige sandals. His hair is longer and tied in a ponytail. Abilities Hiroki is a highly skilled shinobi, as evident by his top grades in the Academy and his recruitment into the ANBU. He excels in taijutsu but is weak with genjutsu. Status Part I In Part I, Hiroki adapted working within the ANBU. Chiharu and Nao were promoted to Jōnins. During one mission, Seichi sacrificed his life in order to keep Chiharu and Nao alive. A funeral was held soon after returning to Konoha. Part II In Part II, Hiroki was promoted to an ANBU captain. Sometime later, Hiroki is seen dating Rui. However, she is revealed to be dating him and Takeo Aoki simultaneously. Hiroki and Takeo confronted the girl during a “date” between her and Takeo. After breaking up with her, they discussed their side of the relationship throughout the evening and went to Hiroki's house later that night. Takeo left before morning, and Hiroki woke up forgetting what had happened due to his stress disorder. Hiroki is invited to a dinner party hosted by an heir to a far village. During the night, a loud crash occurs in one of the rooms causing all the guests to run toward the room. Hiroki sneaks into another room tracking the escapee. The escapee seemed to appear outside the manor and faced with a man. The man reveals himself to be the assassin. The young woman attempts to trap him, but she wasn’t quick to start her hand seals. Hiroki runs next to the lady and assists with her jutsu. After the assassin had been knocked out, the lady introduces herself as Rika Kobayashi. She was a pretend guest at the party and was assigned a mission to track an assassin. Hiroki and Rika quickly became friends after meeting again the next day. At a festival, Rika introduces Hiroki, Chiharu, and Nao to their group of friends. Hiroki meets Takeo again, but Hiroki couldn’t recall meeting Takeo. The two ended up starting over and becoming close friends. Takeo spots his younger sister, Ume, with her teammates Leo Oono and Hikaru Fukushima when they pass by and later join the conversation. During the night, Hiroki and Takeo develop a running joke about being in a relationship with one another and often pretend to be dating. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hiroki is assigned to fight in the Surprise Attack Division. Later he is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu where his clan didn’t have to suffer from exhaustion and lack of sleep. Blank Period Hiroki and Takeo’s fake relationship leads them to question their own feelings toward each other. They eventually marry, and Takeo enters the Akita clan. Hiroki and Takeo had a son named Satoshi and raised a pet rabbit named Meku. New Era Takeo proposes that he and Hiroki have another child. Hiroki disagrees with the idea and argues that another child will take a toll on his health. Hiroki is later seen watching Satoshi participate in the Chunin Exams. After the exams have concluded, Team Kazuo, Team Ume, Team Takeo, and Team Haru are all promoted to the Chūnin rank. The newly-promoted Chūnin meet their parents and senseis at the entrance. Hiroki and Takeo express their happiness for Satoshi’s promotion. Trivia *The name "Hiroki" means "abundant joy" (弘樹), while her family name "Akita" means "follow north" (亞北). *Hiroki is revealed to be bisexual. *According to the databook(s): **Hiroki's hobby is playing archery. **Hiroki wishes to fight against Seichi and Nao Shimizu. **Hiroki's favorite food is salted salmon, while his least favorite is anpan. **Hiroki has completed 402 official missions in total: 132 D-rank, 99 C-rank, 70 B-rank, 76 A-rank, 25 S-rank. **Hiroki's favorite word is "unite" (併, awaseru). *He likes scented candles. He dislikes creepy dolls. *His favorite color is red-orange. *His favorite season is winter. *Nao is the only one to call Hiroki “Hiro.” Reference Hiroki Akita belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT